Human Behavior
Human Behavior is the fourteenth episode of season four. Synopsis Adam has adapted so much to the animal lifestyle, that he's forgotten his own humanitarian identity. Thus, turning himself into a "wild boy" as Windsor described. Plot Today is mid-terms at Charles Darwin Middle School, and Adam actually manages to pass all his tests with flying colors. But all the studying and preparation he had to do for the tests has put a strain on Adam's brain, and now he can't stop acting wild! While it's always been Jake's dream to have a wild boy, it soon becomes a nightmare when Adam becomes too much for Jake to handle. Even worse, Adam has already pre-planned to go to the Chester Arthur Middle School debutante ball with Kerry, and Kerry doesn't want Adam acting wild. So Jake, in order to save his reputation as a good friend to Adam, promises to Kerry that no matter what, Jake will tame and restrain Adam to be civilized. Will Jake's efforts be successful? Characters Major Roles *Adam Lyon *Jake Spidermonkey *Slips Python *Windsor Gorilla *Kerry Anderson Minor Roles *Lupe Toucan *Ingrid Giraffe *Miss Chameleon *Mr. Beaver *Mr. Hornbill *Blonde Girl *Girl With Freckles *Chad (Cameo) *Phineas Porpoise (Cameo) *Bull Sharkowski (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Margaret Rhino (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Latanya Hippo (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Eddie Panther (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Bear Ted (Non-Speaking Cameo *Joanna Egret (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Kaku Tiger (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Endugu Elephant (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Mr. Orangutan (Non-Speaking Cameo; Imagination Sequence) Quotes :makes realistic animal noises :Chameleon: Bravo, Mr. Lyon. Your vocalization skills portend a great future as a cartoon voice actor. :laughs like a dolphin :Phineas: as if Adam got the best of him Ha. :Slips: Uh, what's a cartoon? :Windsor: You're sitting in one. :Slips: Whoa! ---- :Chameleon: Mr. Spidermonkey, your skills portend a great future in writing cartoons. :Jake: and stops suddenly Wait, is that a real job? ---- :Windsor: So, rumor has it, Adam passed his mid-terms with flying colors. :Slips: That's great. Why's he acting so weird? :Jake: The poor guy pulled all-nighters for three weeks straight. ---- :Lupe: Aye, monito cochino. ---- :Kerry: Hey, Adam. I probably shouldn't ask this, but, what are you doing? ---- :Jake: Training wild boys is an art, through very few people understand that. ---- :Kerry: The junior debutante ball. :Adam: like a dog Ball! Ball! B-Ball Ball Ball Ball! ---- :chases a car, which abruptly parks, causing him to face plant into the back of it :Jake: Idiot. ---- :Jake: Kerry Don't trouble your cyclopian little head. ---- :Jake: Tell me, gentlemen. What is it that separates the manly kingdom from the beastly kingdom? :Windsor: Gum chewing? :Slips: The pottery kiln? :Windsor: Vegemite? :Slips: Aqueducts? :Windsor: The Farmer's Almanac? :Slips: They consider tongue a food? :Jake: Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, and wrong! ---- :Jake: We all know the saying "Give an elephant a spoon, and you feed him a clown, but teach him to use a spoon, and you feed him a circus." :Windsor: Jake, I find this analogy rather confusing. :Slips: Yeah, and if he finds it confusing, dude, imagine how I feel. ---- :Jake: Never ever touch the gurkenskewer! ---- :Kerry: You know, Adam, I can't imagine the kind of torture you go through every day, going to an all animal school. So, that's why I'm willing to go along with this, whatever you're doing, but I swear, if you do anything to embarrass me other than having the a monkey out on a leash, I SWEAR I'LL ... Zuh? :notices that every other boy at the debutante ball is also acting like a depraved animal Trivia *The title is a pun on "Animal Behavior". *The midterms happen in this episode, meaning that this episode must take place in the middle of the school year. At the same time, Chester Arthur Middle School is also having their debutante ball, which is another school event, that usually happens in the middle of the year. *Adam has picked up and mastered various types of animal behaviors, including making animal calls, building dams, and martial combat. *Adam has had the least amount of lines in this episode, with his only actual spoken words being the repetition of the word "Ball!" in one scene. *The fourth wall is broken, when Miss Chameleon tells Adam he has potential as a cartoon voice actor. Slips then inquires what a cartoon is and Windsor tells him that he's sitting in one. Chameleon later tells Jake that with his sense of humor, he could pursue a career in writing cartoons, and Jake doesn't think that's a real job, insulting the writers of the show. **Apparently, Slips is one of the few characters, who's generally unaware he's fictional. *Hidden innuendo in Mr. Beaver's classroom, with "Dam Building Midterms" being written on the chalkboard. *In "Mr. Hornbill's Karate Class, most of the students are blue belt, except for Lupe, who is a black belt. *Mr. Hornbill's horn is removed from his body, revealing pink organs and a protruding bone underneath. *When Adam jumped onto Lupe's perch, she darted a Spanish insult at him, which roughly translates to "You dirty little monkey." *Though it was subconcious and unofficial, Adam returned Ingrid's affections, by hugging her neck. This is the sixth reference of Ingrid's crush on Adam since "Up All Night", "Kerry to Dance?", "Mellow Fellows", "The Frog Principal" and "Lyon's Anatomy". **This is also the second time that Adam clings onto Ingrid's neck since "Inoculation Day". *Jake said that Adam had been pulling all nighters for three weeks straight, in order to study for his midterms. Considering Jake's statement is true, then if this wasn't a cartoon, Adam would have died in just over a week, since the maximum amount of time a human being, can survive while, deprived of all sleep is only 11 days. *Jake references to Kerry's "one-eye" joke, by telling her not to worry her "cyclopian" head. *Kerry shows concern for Adam, over the things he must suffer at an all-animal school every day. *Chad makes a cameo as one of the feral boys at the Debutante Ball. *Jake specializes in training wild boys, as of this episode. Also, as seen on his business card, he also has a secondary job of house sitting. *''Billboard Gag:'' "Midterms: A. Today, B. Tomorrow, C. None of the Above." **There were circles by the three answers, and A. was checked off. **Adam shook the ground and made letters fall off the billboard, so that it only read "itm A. ody, . tooow, C. oe of te bov." *''Credits Gag:'' Jake holding feral Adam on a leash. Continuity *Jake seems to have gotten over his jealousy of Kerry from "Kerry to Dance?", as he was willing to help set her up on a date with Adam for the Debutante Ball. *This is the second episode for Adam to be in a feral state, since "Inoculation Day", where he went wildly ape after an accidental shot from a Monkey Booster syringe. *Mr. Orangutan from "The Notorious Windsor Gorilla" appears in Jake's imagination sequence, as one of the primates bringing their pet humans to a dog show. *Chester Arthur Middle School makes a second appearance, after "The Times, They Are Exchangin". Cultural References *Adam's dam for Mr. Beaver's class has a structural replica of the Taj Mahal on top. *Some of the things that Slips and Windsor think separate humans from animals are gum chewing, the pottery kiln, Vegemite, The Roman Aqueduct, The Farmer's Almanac, and the fact that humans consider tongue to be a food. *One of the silverware utensils is called a "Gurkenskewer". "Gurken" is German for "Cucumbers", and a skewer is a stick, used for holding meat together, over a grill. So, that would mean that a "Gurkenskewer" is a skewer for cucumbers. This would explain why Jake told Adam never to use it. The reason being, because it's completely useless. *Jake exclaims "By jove, I think he's got it." A take on the quote "By George, I think she's got it" from the 1964 film, "My Fair Lady". Gallery Adam Making Animal Noises.png Miss Chameleon Thinks Adam Would Make a Great Voice Actor.png Jake Nose Picking Zuh.png Miss Chameleon's Class Laughs at Jake.png Dam Building Midterms.png Adam Slaps His Beaver Butt.png Adam's Beaver Dam.png Mr. Hornbill Teaches Karate.png Mr. Hornbill Gets Surprised.png Adam Stole Mr. Hornbill's Horn.png So What's the Deal With Adam Lately.png Adam Pulled All Nighter For Three Weeks Straight.png Adam Acts Like an Apple Eating Psycho.png Adam Becomes A Toucan.png Oh Adam.png Adam's Sleep Deprivation and Animal Behavior Has Made Him Go WIld.png Jake Has Always Wanted a Wild Boy.png Adam and Jake Running Through Fields of Flowers.png Jake Plays Frisbee With Adam.png Adam Whizzes on Old People.png Wild Boy Competition.png Judge Inspects Adam.png Jake Keeps Adam on a Leash.png Kerry Comes Up to See Feral Adam.png Jake Yanks Adam's Leash.png Kerry Hopes Adam is Prepared for Tonight.png Adam Ball.png Kerry Throws Adam a Ball.png Adam Crashes Into a Mailbox.png Kerry Questions Jake's Skills.png Adam Rubs His Butt on the Pavement.png Jake Tells Kerry Not to Worry.png Jake Vows to Teach Adam Civility.png Human Behavior Slideshow.png Jake Lectures Slips and Windsor on Adam.png Give An Elephant a Spoon.png Elephant Eats a Circus.png Jake's Confusing Analogy.png Slips Serves Adam Steak.png Adam Smells a Steak.png Jake Honks An Airhorn at Adam.png Slips and Windsor Spritz Adam.png Adam Has to be Civil.png Ready to Honk and Spray.png Adam Sweats Like the Dickens.png Adam Reaches for a Fork.png Jake Hammers Adam's Hand.png That's a Gurkenskewer.png Adam Picks the Right Thingy.png Bluwhee!!!.png Adam Doesn't Quite Have the Hang of It.png Happy Debutante Ball.png Adam is All Ready for Prom.png Garbage Truck.png Adam is a Trashy Idiot.png Fancy Debutantes.png Well Kerry Heres Your Date.png Daddy Loves You.png Adam Walks Upright.png Jake Taught Adam Manners.png Kerry is Not Impressed.png Jake Gives Kerry Treats and Leashes.png Jake Leash Yanks.png Slips and Windsor Will Spritz Adam Good.png Adam is a Total Goober.png Kerry Takes Adam to the Dance.png Don't Embarass Me.png Kerry Zuh.png Rabid Boys.png More Rabid Boys.png Kerry Can Not Believe Her Eye.png Blonde Girl Asks Kerry.png Kerry Has a Trained Boy.png Jake, Slips, and Windsor Are a Boy Spritzing Team.png Slips the Spritzer.png Windsor the Sprayer.png Wild Boy Attack.png Slips and Windsor Spritz the Boys.png Adam Has a Civilized Dinner with Kerry.png Girl With Freckles Likes Kerry's Boy.png Kerry Loves Feral Adam.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Adam Episodes Category:Kerry Episodes